Unstable
by Gamarabi
Summary: Another new student enters Orange Star High with perfect test scores! While Videl tries to figure out Gohan, Gohan and Videl both try to figure out the new student. It seems Gohan isn't the only one with secrets... Gh/V My First Story
1. Another New Student

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

Another new student enters Orange Star High with perfect test scores and while Videl tries to figure Gohan's secrets out, Gohan is trying to figure out this new person, who like Gohan is trying to remain as normal as possible. Gohan isn't the only new student with secrets... Gh/V

A/N: This is my first story so please rate and review!

**

* * *

**

**Unstable Chapter 1**

"Today we will have another new student joining us today" Mr. Moore said loudly to his homeroom class. "It seems this young man has also scored perfect scores on the entrance exams!"

Immediately after that comment some of the class looked over to Gohan as if he may have known the new student. However, the teenage demi-saiyan was as clueless as they were when it came to this new guy.

_'Kami this will probably be the most interesting class I will ever have, who would have ever guessed I would have the joy of having TWO students who know more than the latest gossip.'_ The balding teacher thought to himself. He was so busy fantasizing about the intellectual debates his two new students could have that he temporarily forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

"Oh I'm sorry you can come in now Caro. Just take a seat wherever you like."

The class looked with curiosity as the door opened and a young man wearing a large black jacket walked in. He had very short black hair with a few silver strands that shined in the artificial light. His complexion was similar to Gohan's gym teacher, although it seemed he had a red tint to his skin indicating he was once much lighter. (A/N: His gym teacher had light brown skin, about halfway between Gohan and Uub's skin tones) The black tennis shoes he wore seemed to be fairly new. He wore faded, loose blue jeans and an oversized gray t-shirt. He also wore thin black framed glasses. Somehow he appeared to be nervous and serious at the same time.

Caro looked around the room and saw there was a seat near the back, which is where he preferred to sit anyway. He look around the empty seat and noticed a blonde girl waving her hand, "Hey over here Caro! Here's a seat for ya!," Erasa pointed out the seat right behind her for the guy to sit at. Caro just scratched the back of his head and gave a small nervous smile.

Just as he did that he made eye contact with Gohan. Caro seemed to look at him as though he were a long lost brother. However his gaze quickly shifted to other things in the classroom. That quick glance at Gohan however just left the young demi-saiyan a bit more confused.

Unlike the other students Gohan could sense ki, and when he sensed the new guys ki, he made a few discoveries that he couldn't quite make sense of. For starters, the guy was a bit stronger than Videl was, which was somewhat of a shock. Even more startling than that however was what happened when Caro heard Erasa's comment. Although he seemed nervous, Gohan could have sworn that his ki increased about 8-fold for just a split second. It happened so fast that he couldn't even confirm it was actually him. He was fairly certain it was Caro however as the new student walked up the to the seat that was to the right of him and sat down.

_'That was weird, I could have sworn that his ki just spiked up. Maybe it was just a fluke or something. He looks nervous, almost a bit scared though so I don't see how he could be a threat, but I better keep my eye on this guy' _Gohan thought to himself.

"Hi I'm Erasa," said the bubbly blonde. "That's the other smart guy Gohan beside you. And this is Sharpener and believe it or not that's Videl, Hercule's daughter," She commented while pointing at each of them.

"Oh ok nice to meet you guys" Caro responded while looking around at all of the people the female blond just mentioned, but mostly paying attention to Gohan.

_'There is something off about this guy. I can tell through those clothes he is a lot stronger than he appears. Maybe his mom is like mine and doesn't want him getting unneeded attention.'_ Caro thought to himself. '_Better stop looking, Mom said to avoid drawing attention to myself and unless I want to lose my hearing I better stick to it!'_

The professor made a grunting sound and stated that he need to get something from another room and that he would be back momentarily. So for the moment the class had time to talk with each other.

"So," Videl began with her usual interrogation "where are you from Caro?"

"My family just moved here yesterday from South City," The tanned boy responded nervously. He had the strongest urge to rub the back of his head at that moment.

"Why did you move here?" Videl continued. She wasn't suspicious of him yet. She was however still suspicious of Gohan being the Gold Fighter from yesterday. His clothes did match the description of the guy after all.

"I don't really know why we moved here. I guess its because of the schools here and to get off the islands" Caro replied.

" Ok then Caro well its nice to have met you" Videl gave one more stare at the new kid then went back to focusing on Gohan. _'The new kid seems pretty normal to me, although the silver hair is a bit odd. That and he acts like Gohan when he is nervous, but that is probably just a coincidence. I'll ask him about those things later though. Gohan seems to be hiding much bigger secrets anyway. I'll make sure to figure him out first though' _

Just as Videl finished that thought though the teacher came back and began his history lesson. Gohan and Caro seemed to be reading their books but in reality were half asleep. _'Do all smart kids sleep in classes? Maybe they just learned this stuff already and its boring for them' _Videl thought. In what seemed like a few minutes class was already over and the students were heading down the halls.

"Gohan do you know where this class is?" Caro asked as he handed over his schedule to the demi-saiyan.

"Oh just follow me Caro, seems like you have the same classes as me and Videl." Gohan responded

Erasa and Sharpner had regular Physics while Videl, Gohan, and Caro had advanced Physics this period. Caro had followed Gohan into the room and watched where they sat. He noticed there was an empty chair to the left of Videl so he sat there and set his notebook and pen down.

_'Videl is a bit scary, but besides that everyone I have met so far is really nice. Just hope I don't do anything for them to call me a freak. Don't need a repeat of that.'_ Caro thought to himself as the class dragged on. Although Physics was his favorite subject, the middle-aged female teacher was teaching him anything new. So nothing interesting happened during class other than Videl continuing to visually interrogate Gohan.

While Videl was busy staring at Gohan however, the young teenager was thinking to himself _'I think that was just a fluke that happened earlier, but he is definitely the strongest student here other than me of course, strange considering at first glance he doesn't appear like it. If I didn't know any better I would think he is trying to hide his physical abilities.'_ 90 minutes of boredom later and the bell for lunch finally rang.

"Wow I'm starving!" Caro said as he walked behind Gohan towards a tree just outside the lunchroom

"Yeah same here!" Gohan replied to him. 'Hope he isn't bothered by how much I eat.'

"You don't mind if I sit with you guys right?" By this time Erasa and Sharpner had joined the others in heading towards a large tree.

"Sure why not?" Erasa replied, "Besides, we wouldn't want you to be alone on your first day here now would we?"

"Gee, thanks" Caro said as he scratched the back of his head smiling nervously, _'Guess I better tell them now so they won't freak out as much. Just want to have a normal day,'_ he thought to himself. "Oh don't freak out or anything, but I eat a LOT of food."

"Don't worry dude, there is no way you can eat more than Gohan here, he has a black hole for a stomach" Sharpener commented.

"Yeah I do eat a lot" Gohan added nervously. _'Wonder what a lot for him is, probably no more than a normal human athlete would eat'_

" Ok well don't say I didn't warn you guys," Caro responded _'I doubt he eats as much as me but it would be nice to know there is someone else who eats like I do though'_

Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener all took out their lunches and then watched Gohan as he took out a capsule and threw a few feet away. Once it decapsulized and the puff of smoke cleared, a picnic table the size of a small car could be seen with food piled a couple of feet high. Everyone turned over to Caro to see his reaction to the demi-saiyan's feast.

"Is that all for you?" Caro asked Gohan, seemingly unfazed by the massive amount of food in front of him.

"Yeah, pretty much" Gohan replied while giving the famous Son grin.

As soon as he heard those words Caro seemed to be a lot happier. A smirk appeared on his face as he took a capsule out of his jacket and threw his capsule a few feet away from Gohan's table. A puff of smoke and another table identical to Gohan's appeared. This table however had only about 2/3rds the food that Gohan's had but even that was enough to feed about 15 people. Then Caro took out a second capsule and threw it and with another puff a smoke a large refrigerator appeared beside the table. He opened the refrigerator and took out two gallons of tea, and set them on the table. Finally Caro sat down at his table and looked over to his new friends.

"Wow Gohan you were right you DO eat a lot of food" Caro responded. Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener, couldn't come up with an answer while their eyes were wide and their mouths to the floor.

'_Caro wasn't kidding when he said he eats a lot, he has nearly as much food as I do! This just can't be right!'_ Gohan thought to himself.

_'Maybe nerds need a lot of food to keep their brains going. That has to be it'_ Sharpener thought as his sandwich nearly slipped from his hand.

Gohan's stomach made him remember what he was supposed to be doing. _'I need to hurry up and eat before I collapse from hunger'_

So he sat down and began devouring his food at an inhuman rate while everyone but Caro was still in shock.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?" Caro didn't wait for a reply though, as he began devouring food at an even faster rate than Gohan...

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Continue? I won't know unless you rate and review!**


	2. Superheroes and super stamina!

**Authors Note: I'm soo sorry for taking so long with updating this story. Unfortunately I became very busy during the summer and school year so I haven't had a chance to do work on this. Anyway I intend to have a new chapter up every other week or if possible every week. I hope you enjoy this one! Please rate and review! The hint I gave in the first chapter will be much more apparent in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

Unstable Chapter 2

By the time Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener snapped out of their trance, Caro had finished already finished eating his food and was now beginning to drink his second gallon of tea. The suction from his mouth was literally crushing the container as he drank it! Even Gohan paused his eating momentarily as the loud crunching sound from the container caught his attention. Seconds later and the large container was empty and crushed to fraction of its original size. Without looking Caro threw the plastic container into a nearby recycle bin.

"Nothing like tea to wash a good meal down!" Caro said as he turned around to look at his new friends. As soon as he got a good look at their faces his look of joy immediately turned to a look of panic. _'Oh no! They probably think I'm a freak now, but how? Gohan has more food than me! I didn't even mean to scare them! I was just hungry! Why can't I just be normal?'_

"I'm really sorry guys, I was just hungry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything! Please don't think I'm a freak, I was just hungry!" Caro really wanted to run away at that moment.

"A freak? No of course not Caro, we were just surprised at how fast you could eat," Gohan was the first to make a response. Erasa and Sharpener nodded in agreement and continued to eat their lunches in silence. Gohan would be the last to call a person a freak, being he was half-alien himself, but once again he noticed a sudden spike in Caro's ki.

_'Ok that was definitely Caro's ki, if I had to compare it to anything I'd say it was about the same as my dad's when he fought Nappa in terms of strength. He's clearly the strongest person outside of the Z fighters I have met since Cell, but now his ki is back to normal! But why did his ki spike up just then? It just doesn't make any sense! I better watch him a bit more carefully and do some research' _Gohan was starting to get a bit concerned but for the time being lunch was more important and continued to work on the second half of his feast.

"Yeah Gohan's right, we just never thought anyone could eat as fast as Gohan," Videl commented _'Or eat nearly as much as him for that matter. Looks like I have two people to figure out now, although Gohan still seems to be the more interesting one, and he's cuter. Wait did I just say that about nerdy Gohan? Need to keep those kinds of thoughts out of my head! Ack! Anyway, I need to look for clues as to whats those two are hiding!'_ Videl continued to think to herself while finishing her sushi, carefully watching both of the new students for any subtle hints.

The group finished their meals in silence until the bell signaling third period rang. Gohan re-capsulized his lunch table while Caro was re-capsulizing his table and refrigerator. Once again Caro followed Gohan and the rest of the group to their next class which happened to be English. This time Caro was in between Erasa and Gohan with Videl to Gohan's left and Sharpener to Erasa's right. A middle-aged blonde lady began to ramble on about using proper punctuation. About fifteen minutes into class however, a somewhat loud beeping noise could be heard coming from Videl's direction. Caro tracked the origin of the sound to a watch Videl was wearing. Figuring this was far more interesting than grammar lessons, he decided to pay close attention to Hercule's daughter.

"Go ahead chief!" Videl answered into her watch with a hint of urgency. _'Finally something to get me out of here'_

"Videl we have a hostage situation at the Foxtrot bank! We have been trying to get our men in from the ground but the robbers are well organized and heavily armed! We need you to come in from above and end this hostage situation NOW!" From what Videl could hear the chief sounded quite desperate.

"OK I'll be on my way chief," Videl responded with a serious tone. Without another word, she packed her bag and ran out the classroom door towards the roof. A minute later and Videl was in her jet copter flying towards the Foxtrot bank.

Meanwhile back in the classroom, Caro was a bit confused at what just happened.

"Does that happen all the time, I mean her leaving class to help the police?" Caro asked to nobody in particular.

"Yep, that's Videl for ya! She always helps the police out, and the school already knows about it. What would you expect from the daughter of the world's savior?" Erasa replied back to him.

"Oh well I guess that makes sense," Caro responded back to Erasa. He had somehow forgotten that Hercule saved the world from Cell. It always cheered him up when he thought about it, because that meant there was always someone stronger than him, which meant he couldn't be considered weird or a freak. Content with the answer he received, Caro went back to staring at the textbook in front of him.

While Caro went back to reading his textbook, Gohan was preparing to make his escape. _'Videl's jet copter isn't very fast compared to me. I think should try and get to the bank before her though so I can analyze the situation. Just need to make an excuse to leave class now.' _Gohan then put his simple plan into action. "Excuse me Ms. Heron may I be excused?" Gohan asked with a sense of urgency.

"Very well Gohan, but please make it quick," the teacher said with a bit of frustration.

"Thank you ma'am," replied Gohan as he ran at a slightly inhuman speed towards the roof. _'Guess its time for Saiyaman to save the day!'_ Gohan thought to himself, _'I think I'm going to take my time a bit instead though, I doubt Videl will make it there in six minutes, plus I need some quiet time to try figure out this new guy.' _Gohan finally got up to the roof of the school and quickly scanned the area for anyone else nearby. Seeing that the area surrounding him was clear of people, he pressed the red button on his watch and transformed into his superhero alter ego and shot off into the sky at a slower than normal pace.

While flying towards his destination, Gohan ran over the events of that day in his mind over and over. _'So this Caro kid is a lot stronger than he appears, and is much stronger than any normal person. He also eats nearly as much as me, and seems to be very careful about doing anything unusual. Something just isn't right about this. Where did he say he was from again? South City. It sounds so familiar but I can't place my finger on it now.'_ Gohan pondered this as he passed over Videl's jet copter unseen by the female crime fighter, _'She probably won't arrive for another fifteen minutes. But that's the least of my worries now. Let's think Gohan, when did his ki spike up?' _Then like a light bulb in his head he figured it out,_ 'Caro's ki only spiked when he was nervous! If he gets too nervous though that could be dangerous, so do I do something about it or wait? Nah, I better wait until I get some more information. And why does South City sound so familiar?' _

Gohan's thoughts where cut short however as he finally arrived at the Foxtrot bank. The bank was a gray triangular two story building that stood by itself. Numerous windows could clearly be seen on both floors which meant he had multiple points of entry he could use. Gohan could clearly see the small parking lot with 6 police cars and a police van making a complete circle around the building along with several barricades. Hovering above the bank, he searched for the ki's of the hostages and robbers. From what he could gather there were eight hostages and six robbers with three on the perimeter. Deciding that he need to make up for his slow flight time, Gohan opted out on using lengthy introductions and decided it was best to just get the job done as quickly as possible. Gohan flew through a second story window on west side of the building. Immediately he took out a robber who was about five meters away. The stunned robber didn't even have a chance to move his weapon as a green blur took him out with a light chop to the neck. Gohan quickly glanced at the wall and noticed a general layout of the building. The hallways formed the perimeter of the building with the safe downstairs in the center of the building.

Gohan smiled to himself noting the simplicity of the building and the locations of the robbers. _'A quick sweep around the perimeter and then take out the leaders in the center. Should only take a minute or so. Really need to make it quick though since I need to get back to class. Caro doesn't know his way around, and I don't want to miss gym with him either'_ Once Gohan settled on his plan of action, he ran around the perimeter and knocked out two more robbers with a quick chop to the neck. The green blur then flew down the stairs where he could see the open area where he could see the remaining three crooks pacing back and forth between the hostages. One of the robbers had only a moment to glance at Saiyaman before him and his accomplices were knocked out by a blitz of green. With the robbers knocked out, Gohan used a small ki blast to set break the rope that held the hostages together. Helping them up, Gohan escorted the hostages out to the safety of the police.

"Oh thank you so much! But who are you?," One of the officers yelled out to the lime green superhero.

"Oh no need to thank me sir, and you can just call me Saiyaman!," Gohan shouted in his fake superhero voice, completely unaware that a certain female crime fighter was right behind him.

Videl seeing that the situation was taken care of by someone she didn't know was fuming on the inside and semi-yelled, "And just what do you think you're doing? And why don't you take that trash can off your head"

Gohan although nervous, turned around and responded, "I'm just trying to keep the city safe, and I could never reveal my secret identity!" Once again using his ridiculous superhero voice. "Now if you will excuse me I must be going now"

"Hey hold on you have some things to explain!" But before she could say another word Gohan was already flying away. '_Like how you can fly without a visible jet-pack or something' _Then like a brick, seeing him fly away reminded her that she had gym to attend to. "Sorry chief but I need to get back to class!" Videl said as she hopped back into her jetcopter.

A couple of minutes later and Gohan was already back to normal and heading towards what was now the beginning of gym class. As he rushed to the locker room with his backpack in hand he saw Sharpener and Caro as they were changing into their gym clothes. Then he caught a quick glimpse of Caro's torso as he put on a loose long sleeve shirt which added to his confusion as his chest and abs were very well toned, not quite as toned as his but still toned very well. From the quick glance he saw he didn't see any apparent cuts or scrapes so he assumed he hadn't been injured very much if at all recently. Then he saw him do something that was just plain weird. Caro seemed to be taking in air, and intentionally filling his stomach up with it. So although he saw that he was actually in very good shape, to anyone that didn't see that, it appeared as though he had a slight potbelly. _'And I though I took great lengths to avoid showing off my body.'_

About 15 minutes later all the students in gym class sat in the bleachers, with Caro sitting with Gohan, Sharpener, Erasa, and Videl who had just arrived a minute ago. Being that she was always in gym clothes she didn't need to change. Finally the gym teacher came out and stood in front of the class.

"Ok listen up class!" The gym teacher shouted as everyone focused on the large man "Today I am going to offer some extra credit." All the students perked up at hearing that. "Everyone will be doing pushups until they burnout. For the guys, for every 10 pushups you complete, you will get 1 extra point on your next test, and for the girls, for every 10 pushups you do you will get 2 extra points on your next test. Is this understood?" Caro immediately raised his hand to ask a question.

"Um, excuse me coach but we are supposed to do pushups until we get tired right? So we will have about 70 minutes to do pushups?" Caro asked.

"Well nobody is going to last more than 10 to 15 minutes doing nonstop pushups so we won't have to worry about that."

"But...that's not enough time!" Caro responded. _'Surely others have to be thinking the same thing'_

The entire class stared at Caro after that comment. A couple even chuckled a bit. It was silent until one guy said, "With that gut of yours kid you'll be lucky if you can do 20!"

_'I think I can teach this guy a lesson, I don't think my mom would mind just this once' _Caro thought to himself as a large surge of air started coming out of his mouth like a burp with a silencer. The class continued to stare as the protruding belly their peer was talking about just moments ago vanished into thin air. Literally!

The gym teacher had enough of the stalling. Blowing his whistle, he ordered the class to spread out in the gym and get into the down position of a pushup. "Ok is everyone ready? Don't forget extra credit is on the line here! Ok UP! DOWN ONE! UP! DOWN TWO!" The class moved in rhythem for the first 5 or so pushups before some of the more obese kids collapsed to the floor. After every few pushups, more and more students collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. By the time the gym teacher had approached pushup number 25 Gohan had already faked his exhaustion and was now watching Caro intensely. As pushup number 30, 40, and 50 went by, fewer and fewer were left going, but from the appearance of it Caro looked as though he was still going strong. In fact, it looked as though he was bored more than anything else! As pushup number 61 came along, Sharpener collapsed leaving only Videl and Caro still going.

The gym teacher took a moment to comment "Wow I must say I am very impressed with you so far Caro, but we have only been going for 4 minutes and I know you must be starting to get tired and feeling that burn."

"Burn?" Caro questioned, "What burn? Why would I be feeling a burn? And why would pushpus make me tired?"

The gym teacher did not take to Caro's comment to kindly "Oh so we have a cocky one don't we? Well ok then why don't we see how well you do when I pick up the pace UP! DOWN! UP! DOWN!" As they approached pushup number 94, Videl had used up the last of her strength and collapsed to the floor.

_'How can this guy still be going? He doesn't even look tired in the least bit! He looks BORED! And why does South City remind me of something, but I just can't place my finger on it.' _Videl thought as the coach approached pushup number 100. Then 120, 140, 160, 200, 250, and even 300. Almost 20 minutes had past as the coach seemed to become increasingly frustrated with this kid who never seemed to tire.

_'Well that confirms it, Caro is definitely not normal, but why and how?' _Gohan thought as Caro approached pushup number 400. _'He said he moved here from South City, but I can't place what it is exactly about that place that rings a bell.'_

Then, at pushup number 518 Caro stopped and sat up. Feeling as though he proved his point, he said in a tone lower than his normal voice "Can we please stop this game, its getting boring. Also just as a side note, I can do this for as long as I can stay awake or keep from getting bored. So that's 51 extra credit points for me right?"

Stunned, the coach replied, "Wow...I don't know what to say, you have earned your extra credit kid. Where did you say you were from?"

Once again using his normal voice, "I said South City but actually I'm from an island nine miles southwest of it, Seismo Island."

Then like a brick, it suddenly hit Gohan and Videl why that place sounded so familiar.

**So why is where Caro from so important? What does this mean? Please rate and review!**


End file.
